


May I have this dance? (Japhael)

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Dancing, Fluff, Jamie is oblivious, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Raphael is nervous, The fancy ballroom kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: Jamie is focused on any potential threat looming at the Maravish ball, but when Raphael asks him to dance, and he realises how strange he's acting, Jamie begins to think that perhaps he is apart of this "potential threat..."OrRaphael is nervous and Jamie is oblivious.





	May I have this dance? (Japhael)

Jamie scanned the large hall almost frantically, until his eyes found Lottie. He almost let out a breath, because it was fine, she was safe with Ellie.

He would be able to relax for a few minutes, maybe get some sort of food, but as he turned round he came face to face with Raphael, who was grinning eagerly at him.

“May I have this dance?” Before Jamie knew it, Raphael had already edged closer.

It seemed at this point he had no choice, which he didn't find he was bothered by. Yet still, he rolled his eyes in usual Jamie fashion, and nodded.

“You may.”

The first notes of the music swelled into action, as did Jamie and Raphael, their movements matching each other in step- and with the same awkward tension.

Jamie found it comforting.

Surprisingly, Raphael didn't have a problem with Jamie leading. Though he seemed so boisterous usually, he was nervous and fidgety today and Jamie couldn't help but find it... _odd_.

“Raphael,” Jamie said into his ear, pulling him closer,”You seem on edge today, are you alright?”

Laughing, Raphael squeezed Jamie's shoulder gently. “I'm, ok.”

He nodded his head, then looked down once, and Jamie was really beginning to think something strange was going on.

His grip tightened on Raphael's hip, and his voice quickly became low and cold. “What are you two planning?”

Raphael looked extremely perplexed and almost scared by this statement, as if he didn't know what he was talking about. But Jamie knew better; Raphael had taken acting lessons in the past, and was awfully good at it.

“Are you trying to distract me?” but before he was given the chance to answer, Jamie spun him out, giving him a moment to scan the room once again, and…

Lottie was right there. Oh.

As Jamie spun in Raphael, letting his chin rest on his shoulder, he realised he had got it wrong.

Raphael wasn't apart of any plan, if there even _was_ a plan. And, if there was, he was near to oblivious of it.

“What would I be trying to distract you from? I already have all of your attention.”

“I-” for once, Jamie Volk was at a loss for words. If Raphael's nerves weren't caused by an oncoming treacherous mission, then what could it be?

Well, perhaps the only way was to just ask straight up.

“Raphael, I have a question for you,” began Jamie. He felt a small nod so he went on, to ask the question that had been at his mind since they had began to dance.

“Why do you seem so on nervous and fidgety today?”

At this point, they were face to face once again, and Raphael looked as if he were about to burst into fits of laughter.

“Really Jamie? I didn't pin you as the oblivious type.” he grinned, his usual bashful grin, only there was a glint in his eyes which Jamie never recalled seeing from him.

Jamie raised his eyebrows. “Oblivious type? What on earth are yo-”

He had sort of seen these next few words coming, but it still managed to hit him right in the face. Painfully obvious.

“I really like you Jamie. There. I said it,” he took a breath and smiled. “That's why I've been so nervous, and I'm surprised you only figured it out now, what with all the hints I've been dropping most of the year and how bad it am at keeping secrets- even my own and-”

Jamie wanted to say yes but…”I...I have a responsibility-”

“I know you do, I know. Our relationshi-  I mean, _us_ , me and you, would never be prioritised or anything, I wouldn't expect it to be.” Raphael smiled, his head falling to Jamie's shoulder.

“You like me too, don't you? Or I doubt you'd waste your time dancing with me,” he said quietly.

Jamie sighed,”I do…I do like you Raph, but I can't promise anything, that this will work out, that…”

Raphael looked up,  facing Jamie with an intensity in his eyes matching up to the mythical flames in storybooks.

“You don't have to promise anything, you just have to try”

The emotionless mask Jamie had put on, melted away, leaving a thoughtful expression. He just had to _try_. That's it. Raphael made it sound so simple and easy, and so possible and _so_ appealing.

“I just have to try…” he echoed, more to himself than Raphael, but got a response anyway.

“Yep. Try it out for a day, find out that you actually despise relationships, and break my fragile gay heart.”

Jamie scoffed at that comment. “OK, I'll try…” he leaned forward till their foreheads were touching and for perhaps the first time, Jamie noticed the freckles that dusted Raphael's cheeks, like stars...hopeful. ”But I don't know the first thing about relationships.”

“God Jamie, rule number 1, don't say you don't know the first thing about relationships. I'm starting to regret my choice.” behind the exasperation was the playful humour Jamie had grown used to.

  
“I guess I'll just have to learn with you.”

 


End file.
